


A Series Of Weecest Ficlets

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of snippets of the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series Of Weecest Ficlets

One Time The Winchesters Got De-aged and Castiel Caught Them:  
Castiel doesn’t know if he should be worried or turned on. He came to talk to Sam and Dean, but found not the two hunters he knew, but two teenage boys, both of them naked and writhing against each other on the bed. Dean was riding Sammy’s cock, head thrown back in pleasure as his baby brother fucked up into him. Sammy was calling Dean all sorts of names, calling him his bitch, his slut, his dirty little whore. Castiel stood in the doorway, hand moving as of it’s own will to rub at his crotch.  
\---  
Sometimes Sammy Needs To Be Owned:  
Sammy is up against a wall, arms wrapped around Dean’s neck, legs wrapped around Dean’s waist as Dean slowly thrusts into him. They are devouring each others mouths, as Dean rocks into him, the movements causing Sammy’s cock to rub against Dean’s stomach, the friction not quite enough to send Sammy over the edge. Dean’s hands grip his hips tightly and he begins to slam into him harder, his cock brushing against Sammy’s prostate on each thrust. Sammy throws back his head and screams as he cums.  
\---  
Dean Gets Told Where His Place Is:  
Dean was 16 and Sammy was 12 and Dean woke to find himself getting ridden like it was going out of style and he wanted it so bad, needed to fuck, but it was Sammy, and he tried pulling away and Sammy just like growled at him and told Dean he was his and to get fucking used to it, because he was gonna be fucking Sam a lot  
\---  
Ways John Winchester Found Out His Boys Were Having Sex:  
A spell made them do it.   
That was the excuse Sam and Dean gave their father after he walked in on them.   
Which John might have believed, if this wasn’t the twelfth time in less than two weeks that he had caught the two of them having sex.   
And every single time it was “A spell made us do it” “Um, sex pollen” “I was slipped something and Dean was just helping me”.   
John threw his hands in the air, “You two are screwing and obviously nothing I say is gonna stop it, is it boys?”   
Grins were his only reply.   
\---  
Poor John and Bobby:  
If Dean and Sam think they are being sneaky about what they are doing they have another thing coming. John knows damn well what his boys are up to in the back seat of the Impala, Bobby knows it too. But neither one of them wants to be the one to interrupt the two teenagers currently messing around not 10 feet away from them. Maybe if the window wasn’t open John and Bobby wouldn’t be able to hear Sam moaning Dean’s name, or hear Dean telling him how good it feels.   
\---  
Caught Together:  
John walks into the motel room, bone tired. It had been a long hunt, but he was glad to be back by his boys. He looked to see the two of them intertwined in one of the beds, Sam laying against Dean's chest, the sheet low enough to show that both teens were naked. They two of them were fast asleep, and John could see a smile on Dean's face, one he had never seen before, Sam was sleeping peacefully as well, that just didn't happen. He might not like it, but his boys were happy, that's what matters  
\---  
First Time:  
"Dad can never find out," Dean hisses, before leaning in and kissing Sammy hard, his hands moving under the younger boy's shirt.   
Sammy nods, hand shoved down the front of Dean's pants, touching him with uncertain motions.  
Dean groans, feeling the way Sammy's hand trembles a bit as it runs along his shaft, "That's it, Baby Boy, stroke me. Yeah, I like that, such a Good Boy, Sammy."   
Sammy groans at the praise, shoving his other hand down the back of his pants, and begins to finger himself open.  
\---  
In The Backseat:  
Sammy was pinned to the backseat of the Impala, hands over his head, as Dean slowly, so damn slowly that it was driving him insane, mapped his flesh with his free hand and mouth. Dean let go of his hands, but a look ordered Sammy to keep them where they were as Dean moved between his legs. Dean leaned down, flicking the tip of Sammy's cock with his tongue, causing him to moan in pleasure. He arched up as Dean's mouth engulfed him, taking him all the way down to the root.  
\---  
Sometimes Sammy Wears Panties:  
Dean grabbed Sammy’s panties, pulling them off the rest of the way before leaning back down to take Sammy’s cock in his mouth. Dean knows in that moment he has never tasted anything so perfect before. He knows he could get addicted to Sammy’s taste. His fingers move to touch Sammy, slipping inside the wet opening. He can feel Sammy clenching around his fingers, and moans around Sammy’s cock, imagining how good it’s going to feel when he is buried inside of Sammy.  
\---  
The New Kid:  
Sometimes Sam hated being the new kid in school, the freak, but at other times, when Dean would show up to pick him up, throw his arm around his shoulder and kiss him hard, claiming him in front of those people who didn't really matter in the end, he kinda loved it. He kinda loved having people wonder how he got so lucky to score someone as perfect like Dean, wonder what they did together when they were alone. He loved it even more when Dean would do more than just kiss him.  
\---  
Sammy Takes Dean:  
Dean groaned, his hands grasping at Sammy's back as his lover pounded into him again and again, words of love and devotion spilling out of the younger teen's mouth. Nothing had ever felt so pure and good as Sammy inside of him, as if Sammy was washing away all the badness that had been done to Dean with his seed, making Dean good and clean and right. He arched his head back, cursing when he felt Sammy bite down gently on his neck, marking him once more as his.  
\---  
Happy 18th Birthday Sam:  
John smiled to himself, he had actually made it home in time to celebrate Sam's 18th birthday. His smile died the minute he walked in the door, though.   
There was Sam, bent naked over the back of the couch, Dean pounding into him with harsh thrusts. Dean's mouth was latched onto Sam's neck, leaving yet one more mark onto the sweat slicked flesh. Sam had semi-healed handprint shaped bruises on his hips, proof that this wasn't the first time the boys had done this.   
John could see scratches covering Dean's back, some almost completely healed, some fresh. He backed out of the room, leaving them.   
Dean groaned, resting his head on Sam's shoulder, kissing the skin before whispering, "Thank God he left."   
His pace increased, one hand leaving Sam's hip to wrap around his younger brother's hard cock. Dean knew Sam was close, it never took long for him to cum when Dean finally touched him. "Mmm, so good, always so good for me, Baby Boy."   
Sam shuddered at the words, coming over Dean hand.  
\---  
Love:  
Dean moaned against Sammy's flesh, so worked up at the sounds that were falling from the younger boy's mouth. He pulled back, placing his finger on Sammy's lips to shush him as he undid his own jeans, kicking them off so he could be as naked as Sammy was for him. "Love you, Baby Boy," he whispered, placing a kiss on Sammy's hip. He licked a path to Sammy's hard cock, flicking his tongue out to tease the tip.  
\---  
Forever:  
Dean grinned, wanting to stay like this forever, locked with Sammy as he was, but he knew this would have to end eventually. He took pity on his lover, his beloved little brother, hand reaching between them to stroke Sammy's hard length. His thrusts became erratic, hips moving faster and faster as he panted against Sammy's throat, kissing and licking and biting gently at the sweat slicked flesh.  
\---  
All Day Long:  
Dean leaned in to whisper in Sammy's ear, "Love you too, Baby, need you. But I... I want this to last, need you to see how much you mean to me." If anything his thrusts became slower and more drawn out, Dean knowing that he was going to have scratches down his back from the way Sammy was dragging his fingers down the toned flesh.  
"Don't want this to end, never want this to stop. You feel, you are amazing, Sammy. Everything, everything I could have ever wished for. If I could, I'd keep us in bed at all times, so we could just," hard thrust, "make," roll of hips, "love," pulled back until he was almost out of Sammy, before slamming back in, his thrusts intensifying, no longer able to keep up the slow pace, "to you all day long."  
\---  
Taking Care Of Sammy:  
Dean quickly undressed, pulling an unresisting Sammy into the shower, an arm wrapped around the boy's chest to hold him up. He reached over, grabbing the soap and a washcloth, and silently began cleaning his beloved's body. He placed a gentle kiss on Sammy's cheek when the boy arched back against him, "Mmm, as inviting as an offer that is, Baby, both of us are too tired to play. Just wanna get cleaned up and head to bed."  
\---  
Sammy Has A Dirty Mouth:  
Dean didn't know how much more he could handle, what with Sam and his dirty dirty mouth, god who had taught the boy to talk like that, the way Sam's cock hit his prostate with every single thrust, the way his hand felt wrapped along Dean's cock, or the sounds that were coming from downstairs. Dean whimpered, his oversensitive flesh throbbing in Sam's hand, he couldn't remember ever getting this hard this fast after coming before in his life.


End file.
